


Solo un momento

by Lia483



Series: Sabbia e Foglia [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Kissing, M/M, Post-Chuunin Exams, Pre-Shippuden, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Dopo il secondo esame dei Chuunin (1x412)Il discorso del Kazekage era appena finito e mentre tutti festeggiavano di non essere stati bocciati all'istante ma di avere ancora qualche possibilità di promozione, soprattutto se la decisione era ora affidata ai Kage dei rispettivi villaggi, Rock Lee scivolò tra la folla.Solo Tenten e Neji sapevano dove stava andando e cercarono di non attirare l'attenzione su di lui, voltandosi verso gli altri membri di Konoha per continuare la conversazione.





	Solo un momento

Il discorso del Kazekage era appena finito e mentre tutti festeggiavano di non essere stati bocciati all'istante ma di avere ancora qualche possibilità di promozione, soprattutto se la decisione era ora affidata ai Kage dei rispettivi villaggi, Rock Lee scivolò tra la folla.  
Solo Tenten e Neji sapevano dove stava andando e cercarono di non attirare l'attenzione su di lui, voltandosi verso gli altri membri di Konoha per continuare la conversazione.  
Kankurou, messo precedentemente ad una delle entrate per salire nella torre, sorrise appena tra i lembi della maschera, facendolo passare accanto a lui.  
Gli sfrecciò accanto, indirizzandogli un pollice in su, e salì velocemente le scale a chiocciola della torre fino ad uno scalino prestabilito, dove infatti Gaara lo stava aspettando.  
Il giovane ninja di Konoha non si fermò finché non ebbe circondato il corpo più piccolo con le braccia, sollevandolo e facendolo roteare.  
"Rock Lee, non esagerare!" fu ovviamente la frase di risposta del Kazekage a quel comportamento, anche se non mise poi molto impegno nel liberarsi, dato che alla fine godeva di quel contatto che aveva aspettato per mesi.  
Alla fine, Rock Lee lo posò su un gradino più alto, cosicché i loro visi fossero quasi alla stessa altezza, ma senza lasciarlo totalmente andare.  
"Scusami, Gaara. Ma è stato difficile resistere dall'avvicinarti quando ci siamo incontrati dopo il salvataggio, trattenermi anche adesso era impossibile persino con il mio addestramento."  
"Va bene, Rock Lee, anche per me non è stato facile."  
Si presero un momento per guardarsi, Gaara passò gentilmente le mani lungo le sue braccia, controllandolo, anche se sapeva già che ogni partecipante era stato controllato e curato non appena giunti alla torre, ma sentendosi stranamente meglio al sapere di persona delle condizioni di Rock Lee.  
Il ninja della Foglia dovette capirlo perché fece un gran sorriso. "Non ti preoccupare, Gaara, sto bene."  
Il Kazekage annuì, ascoltandolo, e alla fine lasciò le mani appoggiate sulle sue spalle. "Sei stato bravo, Lee. Ho visto il tuo scontro con Shira. Spero che Tsunade-sama prenda in considerazione la tua promozione."  
"Grazie, Gaara. Detto da te è il miglior complimento che potrei mai ricevere e lo serberò sempre nel mio cuore!"  
Una mano salì a coprire un piccolo sorriso del Kazekage a quel comportamento e Rock Lee si sentì sciogliere.  
Stavano insieme solo da pochi mesi, ma già far arrivare a sorridere Gaara era il più grande premio che potesse mai desiderare.  
Prendendo quella mano delicata, se la portò alle labbra per lasciarci piccoli baci, per poi avvicinarsi alla bocca dell'altro per scambiarsi un bacio appena più approfondito.  
La stretta sulla sua spalla si fece più marcata, come se Gaara si stesse trattenendo dallo stringersi a lui molto di più.  
Quando si allontanarono, entrambi sembrarono arrossire imbarazzati per il dolce sentimento che sentivano battere nei loro cuori, ma non si allontanarono.  
Almeno finché non sentirono un'anomala folata di vento provenire dalla cima della scalinata.  
Gaara sospirò. "È il segnale di Temari che devo tornare."  
"Vorrei poterti trattenere ancora per un po'... Ma non posso tenerti lontano dalle tue responsabilità."  
Si staccarono, anche se le loro mani restarono ancora un poco allacciate mentre si guardavano.  
"Spero che ci venga presto affidata una missione in questa direzione."  
"Lo spero anche io."  
Una nuova folata li fece sussultare e infine staccare mentre Rock Lee cominciava a scendere qualche gradino, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'altro ninja.  
"Ci vediamo presto, Gaara, promesso."  
"Ti aspetto."  
Si voltarono nello stesso momento, dirigendosi nelle due direzioni opposte.  
Un taglio netto, per quanto doloroso, era più facile. Non si salutarono in altri modi, li sentivano troppo definitivi.  
Dovevano solo avere un altro po' di pazienza per la prossima volta che avrebbero avuto un'occasione di vedersi e stringersi nuovamente tra le braccia.


End file.
